Hatoful Boyfriend: A School of Hope and White Wings
(はーとふる彼氏〜希望の学園と白い翼) is the first video game produced by Hato Moa under her dojin circle, PigeoNation Inc. It has since gained a reasonably large following in Japan and other countries around the world. Gameplay Hatoful Boyfriend is a fairly simple dating simulator. The player plays the role of a human girl (default name Hiyoko Tosaka) attending a school for birds and can end up with one of several different male characters. Depending on the choices made, the players may end up with one of many different endings. Plot Hiyoko Tosaka is a hunter-gatherer living in the dystopian future where birds now rival mankind in intelligence. She has been invited as the human liaison to the prestigious St. Pigeonation's Institute, where players experience her sophomore year navigating tough exams, biker gangs, birdie relationships, battles with demons, and a sinister political agenda unraveling with each new story route. Where Hiyoko ends up and who she becomes is up to you, whether you choose to settle down with somebirdie you love, practice your timpani skills, or just look for the world's best pudding. Bad Boys Love Hurtful Boyfriend route is the bonus storyline that you can unlock after obtaining certain endings, specifically Sakuya, Yuuya, Ryouta, Nageki and Nanaki's endings. It explains the general Hato world's storyline and the underlying story of the cast. This storyline starts with a question on a new game, where the game asks you if you want to fulfill a promise made long ago. Say no and you'll play the usual game. Say yes and it'll put you on the Hurtful Boyfriend route. Screenshots of the Hurtful Boyfriend route can be identified by the purple text box exclusive to it. There is an epilogue after the credits that is unlocked by getting all endings including the bad end (check the Gallery) before playing BBL. The Hatoful world is post apocalyptic. The bird flu H5N1 was so deadly that it spurred human scientists into starting Operation Carneades, the development of a virus to counter it by annihilating birds. Unfortunately it does not work as planned. This new virus ended up mutating pigeons, the most common bird, into intelligent beings and failed in its original purpose to kill bird flu-infected birds. The newly intelligent birds begin to attack the humans and a thirty year war ignites, killing more humans. Most of the human race is wiped out in the flu pandemic, and in less than 40 years, birdkind has become the dominant race on Earth. A peace treaty was agreed upon and signed. Unfortunately, anti-pigeon sentiments run in some humans and vice versa and so conflicts between pigeon and human still exist. An example of this is the Human Liberation Front, who took a bird orphanage hostage in the Hatoful House incident. to demand for more territory and right to self govern. Our protagonist, Hiyoko, is one of the humans who developed natural resistance to H5N1. She goes to St Pigeonation as a Human Representative, a sign of good faith, as an experiment on whether pigeons and humans can live together and form a bond (which is why if you don't form a bond with any pigeon during normal playthrough, you get the bad ending - the experiment failed). At the start of BBL route, you will go through some time in Hiyoko's normal school life, until one day she goes to the infirmary to look for Ryouta. Then you, the player, switch points of view. You continue on through the viewpoint of Ryouta the rock dove, her best friend. Hiyoko is strangely missing after her visit to the infirmary. Ryouta was asked to bring a stack of papers into class by Nanaki, his homeroom teacher. As he sets down the unusually heavy box in the classroom, he notices a red stain on the corner of the cardboard box. When he opens the box, he finds a horrifying sight and a face he recognises - Hiyoko's bloody head inside the box without a body. The other classes also discover that each box they had took contained a human body part. Arms, legs, etc. A huge steel dome appears around the school, trapping students and teachers alike inside. The principal summons all students to the gym to explain that a disaster was occurring outside, the dome had been put up to ensure their safety. Amongst all this strange happenings, Ryouta decides to investigate Hiyoko's death. Together with Sakuya, he uncovers the story of St Pigeonation's sealed past and hidden facts, and the game becomes a murder mystery. Game Development Scripting Artwork Soundtrack Release History Demo Version ''Hatoful Boyfriend: Plus'' and Hurtful Complete Edition 2014 Remake Nazerine's English Translation Reception Etymology Trivia * Notes and References External Links *Hatoful Official (EN) *Hatoful Official Blog (JP) *Hatoful Twitter (JP) *Hatoful Journal (JP) ---- *Hatoful Boyfriend on Steam (EN) *St. Pigeonation's Merchandise (EN) *Hato King Store (EN) *Official Fundrazr (EN) *Hatoful Drama CD Site (JP)